Parents may create playlists for their children so that the children can view approved content without continuously having to request permission from the parents to view the content. However, because of children's rapidly changing tastes in content, it can be very difficult for parents to identify content that their children will not object to. This problem is further exacerbated by the plethora of content available to choose from. If parents continuously include content in their children's playlist that their children do not like, they will receive frequent requests from their children for new content. This can be very disruptive to the current activities that parents and children are engaging in and a source of frustration for both parties.